User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 1
thumb|center|450 px Srdce z ledu je RP minulost postavy (arcimágyně Isiel Snowdawn, spřízněna se dvěma aliančními NPC z Dalaranu), která hrála v Elrendaru téměř dva roky mistra magie a nakonec zemřela při jedné z výprav (čímž vlastně spoilím konec celé řady povídek). '' ''Ale protože si ji někteří oblíbili a psát ty povídky mne bavilo v nejtěžším období života, nabízím je i zde. Mimo jiné obsahují lore z Blood of the Highborne a knih, které RPerům blood elfů nemusí být zcela známé... takže se z nich dá nenásilným způsobem i poučit o tom, jak drasticky se elfí společnost a život v ní proměnil za posledních 7 let od pádu Quel'Thalas a Silvermoon... ať už z pohledu elfa ze Severu, či elfa, který vyrostl v Dalaranu. '' ''Berte ohled na to, že hlavní postavy jsou mágové a někteří i diplomaté - mají tedy větší přehled o dění ve světě, větší moc a události kolem ztráty Studny se jich dotkly jinak a více, než obyčejných hraničářů. ''Kdysi téměř před stoletím, v Dalaranu... thumb|500px"Myslíš, že pochopí, co to znamená?" Sathera nakrčila pihatý nosík a zadívala se na propracovanou záložku do knihy, kterou Isiel právě dozdobila posledním srdíčkem a králíčkem a vložila ji mezi stránky pojednávající o šokovém štítu, variantě na manový štít, kterou v Dalaranu dosud žádný lidský mág nedokázal překonat. Autor toho kouzla byl přeci, prostě a jednoduše, úúúúžasný... "Povídají, že umí číst myšlenky, nebo ne?" plavovláska s ledově modrýma očima zvedla pohled od knihy, zavřela ji a skryla do sloupku dalších připravených na stole. Pak se rozmyslela a dala ji ještě o dva svazky níž. "Jistě, určitě ho bude zajímat pubertální elfka, která během jeho přednášek okopává křesla nudou," Sathera zakroutila hlavou a její nazrzlé kadeře se rozlétly kolem jako svatozář. Isiel přejela rukou své pečlivě spletené vlasy a chvilku ji pozorovala. 'Sebekázeň. Sebekontrola. Disciplína. Píle. Řehole.' Tisíce našprtaných magických formulí, které byly ničím ve chvíli, kdy její led neodolal Satheřinu ohni a přirozenému daru sesílat evokační kouzla. "To nebylo na 'jeho 'přednášce. Nudil mne Aethas Sunreaver. A Modera," řekla dotčeně a založila si ruce na prsou. "Tak Aethas je nudný? A Modera? Není to spíš tím, že ti na hlavní předmět určili tvou roztomilou starší sestřičku?" Sathera vyplázla jazyk, a pak přejela prstíky po hřbetech všech tlustých knih v sloupci. "Někteří to mají za protekci a pomlouvají tě," dodala a zkusila všechny knihy naráz zvednout. Sloupec byl tak vysoký, že za ním z malé Sathery nebylo vidět nic, jen dva narezlé culíky po stranách. Elfí děvče se rozesmálo a položilo knihy zpět na stůl. Isiel se nesmála ani trochu, její výraz ztvrdl a oči se podobaly ledu z horských jezer. "Hira. Nikdy mi neodpustila, že jsem lepší v ledové magii. A v hodinách, které vede ona sama, ji nemohu ponížit, jinak by mi zařídila vyhazov z Citadely. Nemohu, u Sluneční Studny, ani to, co si tam může dovolit ten dvanáctiletý lidský zázrak!" "Máš na mysli Antonidase? Je moc milý! A jak se umí usmívat," Sathera vykoukla po jedné straně sloupce knih a zamrkala na Isiel. "Prý dostal za svou první semestrálku řád Nadprůměrné Bystrosti a vlastní místo v Sekci Pokročilého Výzkumu a Osvícení." "Jistě, i on je naší veledospělé Hiře trnem v oku. I přesto má v jejích hodinách alespoň právo klást otázky. Já se nesmím ani hlasitěji nadechnout. Protekce, jasně," Isiel zkřivila tvářičku, "já bych to nazvala šikana." "Hmm nebýt tak chvíli v Kirin Tor a moci ji srovnat tak, jak to dělala Magna Aegwynn, když jí někdo stál v cestě," Sathera si opřela lokty o kraj stolu a zabořila bradičku do dlaní. Její oči zasněně utekly k oknům na sever, kde se za hladinou Lordamere rozkládal Tirisfal. "No, Aegwynn určitě netrávila celé měsíce nad Aethasovou úpravou Antonidovy definice kontinua a převrácených možností cestování časem. Kdyby to tak bylo, Magna by těžko stihla všechno to ostatní," protáhla Isiel a povzdechla si, "cítit moc, jakou měla ona... čelit sama nejhorším nepřátelům, zažít to cestování a dobrodružství!" V zápalu fantazírování naznačila několik heroických postojů, ve kterých vídala starší mágy sesílat pyroblast. Sathera se u toho dusila smíchy. "Co je nudného na vyjmenování šedesáti sedmi rostlin využitelných v alchymistické transmutaci, inskripci a léčení... včetně jejich roztodivných účinků na živé organismy, nemluvě o možných kulinářských aplikacích mageroyal a jejího vlivu na vrásky?" Sathera tak dokonale napodobila tón arcimágyně Modery, že se Isiel dala nahlas do smíchu také. Utichla ve chvíli, kdy jí došlo, že nejsou v místnosti samotné, a že to, co slyšela, byly zavírané dveře. Vychrtlý černovlasý elf s tváří napůl zakrytou vysokým rudozlatým límcem je obě sledoval zpod nakrčeného obočí. Černé vlasy měl přísně stažené dozadu a uhlazené, což mu jen dodávalo na vzhledu hada připraveného uštknout. Isiel varovně pohlédla za záda vysmáté Sathery a zrzka se vylekaně otočila, přestala se řehtat a zvedla se od stolu. "Arcimágu Rommathe!" vyjekla a vysekla trochu nevyvážené pukrle, divže mu nepadla k nohám. "Kde jsou knihy a asistent pro prince Sunstridera?" odvětil elf nezaujatým chladným tónem. Isiel vystřelila jako kašpárek na pružince a popadla sloupek knih, který byl vyšší, než ona sama. Elf provrátil oči, sklonil se k ní a sebral z horní části sloupku právě tolik knih, aby dívenka viděla bezpečně na cestu. Pak jí otevřel volnou rukou dveře a kývl bradou. Jasné gesto, aby nadále nepokoušela jeho trpělivost. Sathera se kousnula do rtu, když si všimla, že Isiel zůstala na vrchu hromádky právě 'kniha' se srdíčkovou a králíčkovou záložkou. Plavovláska si sloupec knih přidržela bradičkou a s tvářemi zbarvenými do nachova prošla kolem Rommatha na chodbu krokem hodným královny... no a nebo hawkstridera brodícího se močálem plným krokodýlů. thumb|left|400px Sathera setrvala v předkloně, dokud se dveře studovny nezavřely, pak vydala cosi mezi oddechnutím, uchichtnutím a škytnutím a rychle přitiskla ouško ke klíčové dírce. Ze vzdáleného konce chodby se až sem linul Rommathův cynický hlas. "Snowdawn. Měla byste se učit rozvážnosti u svých starších sester. Pochybuji, že Princ bude brát vážně jakýkoli vzkaz, dokud bude obsahovat srdíčka a králíčky." 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu